Thirty Kisses : The Drabble Series
by peachiee
Summary: Drabbles. UPDATED. Superstar: Fame can get to one's head, so Dark lets Daisuke see what it's like for one night and Satoshi has to bring him back down to earth. DaixSat
1. Look Over Here!

**Title:** Look Over Here

**Pairing:** Daisuke/Satoshi

**Warning:** Attention whores, obliviousness, kissing, and DaixSat love

* * *

Sometimes, it completely drove Satoshi insane; the way Niwa was always trying to direct his attention somewhere, and Mousy always diverting it to escape the Commander's watchful eyes. It made his skin jump slightly when Niwa called him over, the usual genuine smile plastered onto his face, and presented (with a bit to much enthusiasm) something that struck Satoshi as completely insignificant. The first time, it had been to show the young Hiwatari a bird's nest with shattered eggshells as Niwa cheerfully announced he had seen them as they hatched. Another day, Niwa had finally been able to control his chemical concoction in class long enough to proudly call to Satoshi; just in time for the blunette to glance over, ignoring his own beaker until it burst into several pieces, bubbles and glass spilling over the floor.

It wasn't exactly that he minded that Niwa was _always_ asking for his attention, or _always_ pestering him about something diminutive; no, it was the fact that Niwa never had something amazingly important to show him. Not that it mattered, either way, because Satoshi was just fine with sauntering over to the boy, to watch with lidded eyes as Daisuke unveiled his most recent discovery. It was just that, Niwa never showed (or did) anything that Satoshi _wanted_ him to.

That was why he was caught utterly, completely, absolutely, and totally off guard when Niwa began waving his hands one day, calling out, "Look over here, Hiwatari-kun!" Just as usual, he began to hastily walk over to the Niwa boy, who stood under a cherry blossom tree, with it's flowers and explosions of white and pink. Niwa's arms were wrapped around himself in an effort to keep warm against the gentle breeze caressing his skin. When Satoshi had finally accompanied Niwa under the tree, both stood in a long silence; Satoshi not sure what he was called for, and Daisuke so jubilant that his cheeks were tinged pink like the blossoms, silent, so he wouldn't ruin the silence.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi started, "Why did you—"

Suddenly, the redhead frowned and Satoshi faltered, trying to find the mistake in his question, and coming up with none. When he finally opened his mouth again, Daisuke deepened his scowl, causing Satoshi to stop his words in bewilderment.

After another moment of silence, and noticing that Daisuke was to bubbled with joy to respond, he tried again, "Why—"

"Hiwatari-kuuunn," Daisuke groaned, spreading his arms out in an attempt to try and give his friend an idea of his own amazement, "Can't you see?"

Puzzled as ever, Satoshi furrowed his brow, taking his glasses off, glancing around, then placing them into his pocket. "Yes, I can see, but obviously not what you want me to," he responded, still trying to catch a glimpse of Daisuke's new interest. The former seemed very flustered and frustrated as he huffed, a slight pout adding to his lips.

"H-Hiwatari-kun...The flowers!" he whined, crossing his arms stubbornly, waiting for Satoshi to stumble onto the reason he'd been called over in the first place.

Again, Satoshi skimmed his surrounding, even doing so much as to glance up at the blossoming flowers and question, still gazing above, "What so special," and looking back at Niwa carefully, "About them?"  
Daisuke sighed, letting his arms rest limply as his sides before stepping closer, and wrapping them around Satoshi's neck; which caused Satoshi's eyes to widen—the only indication of his surprise. "They've finally bloomed...You know what that means, don't you?"

While still regaining his cool composure, Satoshi shifted slightly, with Daisuke still hanging on, and muttered, "No, I don't."

"It means everything's coming alive again; things are ending while others are coming to life," he responded, smiling widely as he leaned even closer until Daisuke was nearly murmuring the words against Satoshi's lips, "New chances...and beginnings."

Satoshi could only smirk against Daisuke's gentle mouth. Maybe he could stand to give Niwa his attention more.

* * *

Can I ask you all to not kill me? I guess that would be unfair. Anyway, I've taken the 30 Kisses Challenge on Live Journal, and if you're interested jump to my account (www. civetta-x.livejournal .com) without spacesand click friends/user info and find the words "30 Kisses" somewhere. My friend challenged me to do this, so I don't care if you all hate every single one; I'm still doing it! And posting it here, just to make sure you all don't think I'm dead. Writer's block is beinga bitch.

Read and review, loves. --peachie


	2. Rumors

**Title: **Rumors**  
Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi**  
Fandom: **DNAngel**  
Theme: **#2: News; Letter**  
**

Saehara Takeshi was the most manipulative and mischievous news reporter that ever walked the face of the planet, Daisuke figured. Yet at the moment, he was flouncing around the classroom with the latest Azumano Middle School newsletter grasped tightly between his fingers, a wide smile spread across his face.

The small Niwa watched as his friend (was he really?) crashed into a young girl conversing with her friends. The two fell to the ground, the paper Takeshi was once holding slipping from his reach and sliding across the room. As the two scrambled to untangle themselves, and hopefully make their way back onto their feet, the recently discarded newspaper was picked up; apparently by someone just getting to class, still standing at the entrance.

Daisuke glanced away from the arguing pair on the floor, and caught sight of _who_ was at the door, staring down at the front page of the newsletter, brows raised, locks of blue brushing against their glasses. The young redhead went completely scarlet, and lunged from his seat, rushing forward to snatch the paper from his friend.

"H-Hiwatari-kun, no!"

Satoshi looked up just in time to find Niwa scurrying over to him, then slipping, and suddenly the two collided backwards. Attention shifted from Takeshi and the girl, to the two boys now sprawled across each other in the hallway. With much more strength, Saehara wrestled himself away from the other girl, rushing forward to snap several pictures of the two.

"Niwa-kun?" Satoshi tested, blinking several times as Daisuke tried to push himself off the other, failing miserably. He sighed, glancing over to the paper besides them and reaching to get it before it was snatched up again; only this time it was a female classmate that did so.

Daisuke groaned, closing his eyes, _Five...Four...Three..._

Several high-pitched screams went up throughout the classroom as girls rushed to catch a glimpse of the full color picture on the cover of their newsletter. The crazed fangirls seemed much to distracted to notice what was going on back where Niwa and Hiwatari were.

"I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun! I didn't know Takeshi was following me that night, and I..."

Satoshi shifted, pulling Niwa with him until finally they were on their feet; with Daisuke glaring down at the floor in hopes it would open up and engulf him right then and there.

Satoshi fixed his glasses, ran a hand through his hair and asked, "Why are you apologizing, Niwa-kun?"

"You mean you're not angry?" he asked, raising his eyes just enough to glance at the boy before him. Smirking slightly, the blunette gestured towards the crowd of squealing girls and beaming Takeshi who monitored them as they continued to absorb the photograph. "Why should I be? At least now it's not just a rumor anymore."

Daisuke, blushing furiously looked down at the floor again as Satoshi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and carefully lead him back into the classroom. Seconds later, several fangirls were questioning Niwa Daisuke if Satoshi was as good as a kisser as he looked.

* * *

I made it sort of subtle, but hopefully you can tell what was on the cover of the paper. Wink wink. ;D 


	3. Jolt

**Title: **Static Shock**  
****Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi**  
Theme: **#3: Jolt!

Satoshi Hiwatari smirked as the tall and agile form of Dark Mousy swiftly transformed to that of the lanky and clumsy Daisuke Niwa. Just as the small redhead turned to face the Commander he jumped again, body trembling as he stepped forward.

"Serves him right," muttered Satoshi, turning around to exit the dark museum. Of course, he was stopped in his quick pace to the door when Daisuke suddenly sniffled behind him, a sob almost escaping his lips.

"Hiwatari-kun!" he cried, shifting in the large clothes he wore as they slid over his skin. Grinding his teeth again, Niwa stepped forward, body continusly shaking. "How many volts was that!" What looked like small bolts of lightening jolted up Daisuke's clothes, skin, and hair.

The Commander turned his head just slightly to look back at Daisuke, and couldn't help but grin as he held back a smile (that could turn into a few chuckles), "I'm not sure...You'll have to ask the electrician. He _did_ say it might be enough to knock out the famous Phantom Thief."

Daisuke sighed, his body twitching each time an invisible static current swept over his body.

"Ah, and Niwa-kun? Your hair's standing up." Daisuke, perplexed with his words glanced to a nearby window to see his usual unruly hair was made even more so--looking as if someone had vigourously rubbed a balloon over his head and pulled it away.

Before Satoshi knew what was happening, he could hear footsteps and then felt Niwa tackling him to the ground. For a moment, nothing happen, and then Daisuke was rubbing his hands all over Satoshi's locks of blue until their hair seemed in the same condition. "Revenge?" Satoshi asked, and Niwa just smiled.

* * *

Poorly written. Ew.


	4. Lusting For Fake Fantasies

**Title: **Lusting For Fake Fantasies**  
****Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi**  
****Theme: **#4: Our Distance And That Person**  
**

_"Happy St. White's Day, Hiwatari-kun! There was something you wanted to give me?" The redheaded boy looked up cheerfully at the Hiwatari, who was as cold and calculating as ever. He nodded slowly and watched the Niwa finger something in his hand. A long white ribbon grazed his fingertips every now and then, and Satoshi could only wish and dream that it had been for him. _

_"Yes, Niwa-kun." Satoshi stood there, looking down at him with nothing more than acknowledgement of the boy standing before him. He dug his hand deep into his pocket to fish around for something while his stomach felt as though it was emptying all its contents onto the floor._

_"I wanted," Satoshi began, "to give you thi-"_

_"Niwa-kun!"_

_Satoshi's eyes jerked up as he watched Riku Harada come rushing over to the Niwa boy, waving her hand about in a manner that didn't suit her usual appearance._

_"R-Riku-chan, what is it?"_

_The Niwa turned around to face her completely, as if Satoshi had not just been trying to give him something rather important._

_"Niwa-kun, I wanted to give you something."_

_Satoshi's stomach lunged. He watched as Riku pulled him fervently by the hand away from Hiwatari and watched with desperate eyes as Daisuke called to him, "Don't worry Satoshi, I'll be there in just a mome-"_

_Before he could finish the sentence the red tuft of hair vanished behind a corner, and there was nothing left to prove that the Niwa had even followed Satoshi to one of the more deserted parts of the school. The cerulean haired boy stood there, eyes staring at the corner that Daisuke had been so rudely pulled around. He fiddled with something in his pocket and then pulled it out, staring long and hard at the long white ribbon between his fingers. _

_----_

_"Ah! Hiwatari-kun, I'm sorry, Riku-chan wanted to give me a…"_

_His face turned a light shade of red as he fingered a white ribbon that hung loosely on his wrist tied into a perfect bow._

_"Where is your ribbon, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi stared at the decoration for only a few seconds before looking up to find Daisuke's face now scarlet. _

_"Oh, well you see, after she gave me her ribbon, I gave her mine. I guess it turned out, we both liked each other!"_

_Damn him. Damn him with that innocent look on his face, and his ruffled hair, and disheveled and embarrassed look. Why did he have to be so damn innocent? Why did he have to make Satoshi's icy heart feel like it was slowly being melted? If he had been any different, just a bit more of hate , and despair, and sadness, then-_

_"Satoshi?"_

_Satoshi's eyes jerked up from his notepad which he had been gazing at without any thoughts of writing anything down. Did he, Daisuke Niwa, just call Satoshi by his first name?_

_"You said you wanted to give me…something?" Daisuke's brow furrowed in confusion, amber eyes distraught with the fact that Satoshi seemed so spaced out. Damn him. Damn him and those eyes!_

_"No. I don't think you'll want it. Niwa." Satoshi clipped his notebook shut and stuffed it neatly into his front shirt pocket. He began to gather his things, paying no attention to Daisuke who had drawn back from the solitary sound of just his last name. _

_"Satoshi? Is something wr-"_

_"Damn you!" Satoshi spun around, his hands finding their way to the Niwa's wrist and pinning him to the nearest wall._

_"Why can't you just stop caring? Why can't you just make it so much easier on me? Why? Why the hell do you have to be so…so…kind." He said the last word as if it were some forbidden term, like a child trying an offensive phrase, or word that would earn them a slap on the wrist and soap in their mouths. He drew back quickly from the boy as the sweet smell of him, the taste of his sweat, made Satoshi's skin tingle and his eyes water ever so slightly. Something in the back of the boy's mind prickled, and he backed away even more when he felt his entity arousing himself._

_"H-Hiwa-tari-"_

_"Just…Leave. Here."_

_Satoshi thrust something into the boy's hand and then spun around, grabbing his materials and hurriedly stuffing them into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and looked once more at Daisuke. His fist was still clenched over something he had yet to look at._

_"It doesn't even matter," Satoshi choked out. Daisuke looked at him worriedly, and the opened his fist. His skin drained of it's usual blissful color and he looked back up at Satoshi._

_"I-I…Hiwatari-kun…I mean I'm sorry, but I can't-"_

_"Just be quiet, Niwa," the older boy snapped and spun on his heel. "I don't want to hear what I know you'll say."_

_He was out the door in a mere second, leaving the confused boy alone in the empty classroom. Outside Satoshi's shoes pounded against the pavement fiercely, snow kicking up behind him. His eyes were cut into thin slits of blue, landscapes of endless ice. _

It made his eyes sting, his mouth become dry and parched, his neck burn red; when he saw them together. The Harada leaning off of him like some canine, and Niwa just laughing happily as he radiated joy. The small glances they would share in class, and the soft and chaste kisses with a passing in the hall. Even as far as finding Niwa slightly sweaty, smelling sweet like a woman's perfume, his lips bruised red. It made Satoshi want to gaze away in hopes of forgetting what he had seen. There was always Niwa though, always so close, always so _damn_ close and right _there_...but he was never close enough. Not close like Satoshi _wanted _him to be.

"We're friends," he'd say, smile, and offer Satoshi his lunch. Yet all Satoshi could do was shake his head and turn away, telling the other in a silent language they had created, that they could never be friends. It was obvious logic, why this couldn't be so, but Niwa never understood.

It was because there was a fine line between friendship and love—one would never pull close to a friend, never watch a friend with lax eyes and imagine forbidden fantasies, you wouldn't breath and taste the scent of a friend, nor would you kiss a friend so deeply that it would leave a pair panting and lusting for more. That was what Satoshi wanted, yet couldn't have. If Niwa wanted to be friends, he best look for another candidate. They couldn't be friends, because Satoshi would always think of Niwa as more than a friend.

A real friend would love another, but not the way Satoshi wanted to. A real friend would comfort another, but not the way Satoshi craved to. A real friend would always be close...but never close enough.

Niwa was always so close. So _damn_ close. Yet, for Satoshi, it was like a dizzying vortex. With Niwa calling out to him, but his voice fading, image fading, and Niwa just didn't feel so close anymore.

* * *

Ummm. Yeah. I felt good about this one at first, then...eh. What is in italics was written a long time ago, and I hooked into onto this to try and enforce what's not in italics. Enjoy? I'm not really liking Satoshi's attitude here, but, eh. This is such a random note, but when talking with my friend, she pointed out that this: Dais**uke**. Cough. My other friend corrected her, though. I used to say "Day-suke" but it's "Die-skay". Anyone else know this? Just as in Naruto it's not "Sa-suke" it's "Sas-kay". 


	5. When the Little Things Matter

**Title: **When The Little Things Matter**  
Pairing: **Daisuke/Satoshi**  
Theme: **#5: Ano Sa - Hey, You Know..

It was an exceptionally _dreary_ day, one that Satoshi usually did not enjoy, except Niwa was currently standing at his door, completely soaked in rainwater. His teeth were chattering almost ready to crack, and his whole body was incessantly shaking as he tried to form words.

"H-Hiwa...tari-kun...M-May I..." Before the child could get another word out, Satoshi calmly pulled him inside the apartment, vanishing around a corner to fetch several towels as Daisuke stood on his entrance mat, creating a puddle beneath his feet. When he came back, also caring fresh clothes, Daisuke smiled widely, his teeth still jolting up and down every now and then.

"What were you doing out in the rain anyway, Niwa?" He handed over everything and watched with curiousity as Daisuke started to massage the towel across his hair in attempt to dry it, then went to patting down his skin. Avoiding the question he asked, "May I use your bathroom, Hiwatari-kun?" After instructed where to go, Niwa disappeared for a few moments while Satoshi boiled some water, rummaging through his cupboards to try and find packets of some kind of beverage to warm Niwa up. The only thing he could find was a packet and a half of hot chocolate from a few months ago—the same that Daisuke had given him on Christmas Eve.

_"Hiwatari-kun! Why don't you celebrate Christmas?" the redhead asked, pout evident on his lips, his eyes going incredibly soft. Satoshi glanced away, also taking in his apartment surroundings. "If you won't let me put up a tree, can we at least have hot cocoa?"_

_After raising his eyebrows just slightly, Satoshi had shrugged his shoulders and agreed. Daisuke had left a few packets for him to enjoy over the holiday break._

He snapped from his thoughts, shaking his head lightly, swinging around to open another cabinet and take out two mugs—both white and slightly dusty. Once Daisuke had finished changing and drying off, Satoshi had already set the two (clean) steamings mugs onto the small kitchen table, and was staring out the window when the redhead entered.

_'Hnn, he looks creepy and angsty...as usual,'_ commented Dark as his host sat down, pulling one of the cups over and wrapping his fingers around it. It felt nice, and warm, and the inticing smell within made his nose and head feel more clear.

"...Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke tested, and watched the boy's muscles tense for a moment before he turned away from the window. Outside, the rain struck down harder, the gray clouds in the sky swirling menacingly as the wind picked up and struck against trees.

"Thank you; for the clothes, and the hot chocolate, and..." He stopped himself, watching Satoshi calmly seat himself across from him, pulling his own mug over and staring into it. There was a long silence between the two before Daisuke cleared his throat, sniffled, and spoke again, "Hey, you know..."

This time Satoshi glanced up slightly, taking a long sip from his cup, yet he nearly dropped it when he heard Daisuke continue in a soft voice, murmuring, "You have sad eyes...When it rains. No...All the time." He looked back down at his own drink, watching the shades of brown mix and swirl, the steam rising up to tickle his nose before simply vanishing in the air. "_Very_...sad eyes," he finished, looking down at the table so that the moist strands of crimson blocked the viw of his eyes.

"Ni—Niwa-kun..." Each looked up just as a bolt of lightening illuminated the skies, causing Daisuke to shriek and jump in his chair. He glanced out the window, still a bit shaky, to see cracks of light stretching across the sky like broken ice.

"Niwa, you never answered my question," Satoshi stated, setting his mug back into the sink, all traces of consideration gone. Daisuke followed him, mimicking his moved before both of them were seated on a sofa in the living room.

Daisuke tensed at the sound of thunder now, groaning and cracking—cracking the sky like ice. "Well, I was at home...but Kosuke went off again for some business, and Emiko went to scope out the most recent Hikari piece—" a stiffled laugh, "—and Grandpa said he had a friend to visit. So I was all alone—" _'I was there with you!'_ "—well, except Dark, and I—"

The thunder crackled again, booming it's way across Azumano, and Daisuke praised any god there was that the lights didn't go out.

"You're scared of storms," Satoshi finished for him, casually shifting on the sofa. Daisuke nodded in agreement, suddenly sneezing. "Now you've caught yourself a cold."

"No, no I'm fine! Really!" he waved his hands frantically, yet his cheeks were slightly flushed from the fever coming on.

Satoshi shook his head and stood to get the phone, bringing it back to Daisuke. "Here...Call and leave a message—you can stay here until the storm subsides." He went back to find some medicine in his kitchen (a few aspirin, several teaspoons of some red liquid, and an ice packet) as Daisuke left the message, and hung the phone back up. Satoshi was reading the label on a bottle as he entered, shifting in the clothes (_Satoshi's_ clothes) that were a bit to big for him.

"Are you sure? I...don't want to get in your way or anything, and..." The muscles in his arms tensed, his face becoming scarlet for another reason, as Satoshi walked over, grasping Daisuke's shoulders very carefully. "You know, Niwa..._You_ have very _kind_ eyes...Even when there is a storm." Sadly, though, before Niwa could respond a sudden feeling overcame him, and his throat was tingling, and his body was warm—and he fainted—right on Satoshi, who could only blink and then restrain himself from laughing, muttering, "Must be the fever..."

_Several Days Later..._

"Ne, Hiwatari-kun, you've been sick for days!" Niwa whined, crossing his arms and looked down at a very _very_ flustered and disheveled Satoshi; who had fluffed hair, and wrinkled clothes, and was currently surrounded by tissues and blankets on his apartment couch.

"It was _your_ cold, Niwa," he wheezed, coughing into a napkin. "I thought thieves never gave _anything_, aren't you supposed to _steal_?" Again, he coughed into the cloth and settled down miserably.

"Then I'll just have to steal it away!" Niwa huffed, putting his fists on his hips, the bag of medicine and soup swinging over his thigh. As Daisuke started to boil water for some soup, Satoshi called him from the living room, only to have the redhead bolt to his side.

Satoshi shifted slightly, looking around in an attempt to avoid his thought before muttering, "What did you mean before, Niwa-kun? I have...sad—"

"Eyes," Daisuke finished, then pulled back up and walked back to the kitchen as he spoke, "They're like ice, Hiwatari-kun," he he was speaking so very softly, and his voice was so sad, but, "Like ice," he repeated, stirring the mixture in the boiling water, "But I'll make sure they melt...One day."

Satoshi could only smile crookedly, settle back into the blankets, and whisper, "That day is far away, Niwa Daisuke." He closed his eyes, sighing against the sheets. "But hopefully, not _to_ far..."


	6. An Optimistic Coward

**Title: **A Optimistic Coward**  
Theme: **#6: The Space Between Dream and Reality

**Warning: **PG-13 : Signs of violence, forceful kissing, and depressing matters

He was, in all truth, afraid to make a choice between the two. At times, he would awake in the night, thick sweat clinging to his skin and suffocating him, pulling his clothes tight to his body until it felt like the world was closing around him. Those were the times when he would choose reality _—_ the times that nightmares plagued his mind, and demons engulfed his soul, nibbling and chewing away at it until there was nothing but what seemed to be a butchered piece of meat left. And other times, when his eyes were cast upon blood, or tears, or a scream that would induce another to follow in echoes of cries, he wished for the sweet lies of his dreams.

Yet, he could admit, that there was a fine line of which he would rather not choose. Instead, he tried to stay in the middle, often leaning to one side, and back to the other when reflex told him. Of course, he did not know what to accept one night, on a heist that went from bad, to worse, to incredibly horrible...

**Last Night**

Satoshi stood silently leaning against a cold wall, awaiting the arrival of one Daisuke Niwa, who had not yet arrived. Three times, he checked his watch, until eventually the thought struck him.

_'Oh. He was sick today.'_ Without meaning to, the young Hikari sighed, slumping on the wall. Was it...disappointment? Sadness? Before he could further explore these thoughts, the demon inside pried and poked away at them, weeding his way through the cracks and coming to surface. Quickly, Satoshi straightened his posture, his face returning to immortal ice.

_'Ah, Satoshi-sama,'_ the voice whispered, suddenly appearing beside the boy to run a ghost hand through the locks of blue, _'You truly care about that boy, ne? Maybe we should kill him tonight.'_

"No," the other answered aloud, teeth clenched together. "You won't hurt him. Niwa has done nothing to_—_"

A soft laughter, only heard by him, _'Oh, but you are wrong. He has stolen from the Hikari's.'_

"No, that's Dark. Dark steals, not Niwa." That voice, again, with mock taunting, whispering in his ear, _'Wrong again, Satoshi-sama. For Niwa is Dark, and Dark is Niwa. Just as you and me are the same, hm?'_

But this was left alone to the winds, as the next minute, a figure stumbled clumsily through the doors at the other end of the room. For a moment, Satoshi thought it was Dark, and his fingers clapsed around his handcuffs. Instead, with the light filtering through the window, he saw Niwa laying sprawled out on the floor. The barriers cracked, if not for a second. It was all Krad needed to force his way through, to take complete control of his tamer's body. Seconds later, Satoshi was screaming for release in the back of his own mind as the demon approached Daisuke.

Krad, still in Satoshi's body, gently reached forward and shook him, questioning, "Niwa, are you alright?" Daisuke looked up slowy, missing the soft nefarious smirk on the boy's lips. The redhead smiled weakly, pale face flushed, and breathing hastily, sweat running down his neck to vanish beneath the leather he wore. "Ne, Hiwatari-kun...It must be my fever." He offered another fake smile, forcing his eyes shut, his face still tinted a fresh pink, the breathing still strained.

Krad smirked once more, helping the boy to his feet, an arm wrapped around the other's waist, eyes casting over once more to look at him. _'This is how you see him in your dreams, ne, Satoshi-sama? Flustered and nervous as such, the perfect image of submission and innocence?'_

_'Shut up! Let me out, Krad! Don't you dare harm him, or I'll...' _The words were lost, when Krad reached over to gently grasp Niwa's face, forcing the boy to look at him, murmuring, "Are you in pain?"

In pure Niwa style, Daisuke smiled once more and lied. "No, I'm fine, re—"

"Liar," he hissed. Suddenly, Dark was yelling in the back of Daisuke mind to run, but the other couldn't — Krad had seized his wrist, and was painfully twisting it, enticing several whimpers from the boy. "Now, Niwa," he spoke slowly, tauntingly, "Would you like to die fast, or slowly? You see, I'm giving you a choice. Isn't that polite?" When he received no answer, his hand snapped the boy's, causing him to suddenly gasp, and scream, his knees buckling.

Krad gazed down at him, hands running affectionatly through the boy's hair until he firmly grasped it, pulling him to his feet. "If you won't answer, I'll just choose myself." He enlocked his hands with Daisuke's, caressed each finger, before snapping them, listening to Daisuke's cries of pain each time.

Now, one might wonder why the entity inside Daisuke had not appeared. And one might wonder why Satoshi had not fought harder, and the answer is simple. Each had been locked away for specific reasons by the ones currently in control. Krad, to avoid the screams of his tamer. Daisuke, to face Krad on his own, knowing Dark would surely kill him (meaning he'd also kill Satoshi), if he let him out.

When each digit had been broken, Krad once more let Daisuke fall to the ground, before he completely collapsed, strewn across the museum floor. Krad leaned down, carefully sitting on his knees, and once more taking the boy's hair and forcing him up, pressed his firm mouth to the one below him. Daisuke, in shock, tried to jerk away, but the elegant fingers only crunched into his hair harder, and pressed their mouths into each other. He felt 'Satoshi' bite hard down on his lip, draw blood, and pull away.

Just as he licked the blood off his lips, Krad caressed the boy's face, quietly speaking to him. "He hasn't come for you yet. Satoshi-sama, that is. He doesn't care, you know."

Daisuke shook his head weakly, tears running down his face. The hand on his cheeks slid down, nails scraping the delicate skin. "Wrong, Niwa. He _doesn't_ care, you see? You've always bothered him. Always pestered him. His only goal is to catch Dark. Don't you know? He's using you like a little tool."

His hand ran down the boy's neck. "He's always used you." Then tightened around the soft throat, and Daisuke didn't seem to mind, as his eyes were open with a strange haze, considering the words. "He's always hated you. Always lied." The fingers around his neck tightened. "Let me spare you the pain of facing him again, ne? Goodbye, Niwa Daisuke." It was several seconds after Krad had started to choke the boy that Satoshi broke through.

Niwa was laying, unconscious, beneath him, and he leaned over the boy. All he could think to do was whisper over and over again: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm..."

This went on for a long time, before one hour later, Emiko was screaming at the sight of her bloodied son on her doorstep, and no one there to suggest what had happen.

**Tonight**

Yes, he really didn't know what to take preference to. In truth, he was scared to choose. Reality? Dream? Wasn't it just the same? He wasn't sure anymore. Yes, sometimes Daisuke Niwa had to admit he was a coward. But he knew, that even the most foul dreams would have been comfort to him now. Last night, he had arrived home in a bloody mess. Of course, he hadn't gone to school in such a condition. Of course, he would have noticed the absence of one classmate, Satoshi Hiwatari, if he attended. And maybe, just maybe, this could have been prevented.

He was laying on the couch, remote discarded on the floor, mouth agape in amazement. Behind him, his mother stood, opening her mouth to speak to him when she caught ear of the news. The plate she was holding crashed to the ground. On the television, a woman in a black suit stood, umbrella in hand to block from the onslaught of rain. She was adjusting her microphone. She was standing in front of Hiwatati's apartment.

_"...The man who found the body, reported that he had been going to deliver something, when no one came to the door. He said he was worried, and entered, only to find the boy dead in his bathroom. Investigators say that Satoshi Hiwatari attempted to..."_

Before it could continue, Emiko rushed forward and shut it off. It was too late, however. Her son was sobbing behind her, screaming out for his lost friend.

He hated it. He hated reality. And he knew he was a coward for that.


End file.
